Brandon the T-Rex
Brandon is a 'Dinobian' T-Rex in Jaredthefox92's fan series, Flawed Deities, ''as well in Dimensional Wars. ''He is a revived dinosaur which Eggman found and cyberneticly altered his brain with implants making him vastly more intelligent than he once was and has sworn loyalty to the doctor in return for his service. Brandon comes off as a hardy, yet foolish and arrogant dinosaur who isn't ashamed of playing dirty as well. However he has his uses and has been made the official leader of the Dino Legion Egg Army chapter. Appearance Brandon is a large Mobian T-Rex who appears to have a dark red orange hue to his scales. He walks up right on two legs thus making himself appear more taller and in control despite his animistic nature. His eyes are that of a dinosaur and often seen with a light yellow color as one would find in regular dinosaurs. Atop his head one can easily make out the Eggman patented implants where his neurological took place. Personality Brandon often comes off as an arrogant, egotistical, and boasting type. He is often known flaunting around his strength and ego as the leader of the Dino Legion. However he is also known to maintain order well and is actually quite informal when dealing with his underlings. As long as he's on top of the food chain he is rather calm around his minions and merely intimidates them with his dinosaur like features to rule by fear rather than action. Abilities Large Size Brandon is a T-rex and obviously is huge, not only this but he has a lot of muscle and not afraid to use it. Thus he is believed to have limited super strength as compared to humans or regular Mobians. Enhanced Endurance Needless to say Brandon being a Tyrannosaurus Rex is pretty tough, at least in comparison towards humans and the average Mobian. Thus Brandon possesses enhanced durability compared to them as well. Neurological cybernetic implant interface. Due to the implants Dr.Eggman has given Brandon he is able to communicate and lead his forces electronically vial his implants in his brain.He is also able to directly get a HUD straight into his mind and a data feed as well. Stats: Weaknesses Despite being a huge and monstrous cyborg T-rex Brandon has his set of weaknesses as well. For one he is slow as a T-Rex his size and thus has issues dealing with more swift and agile opponents, as well as having difficulty dodging attacks from them as well. Brandon also isn't very good at being a tactician, oftentimes he leaves the details to the doctor and just follows orders, however he is good in 'inspiring' loyalty among his minions though.Brandon also seems to be somewhat of a coward when dealing with threats that are larger or tougher than himself, often he will retreat if he cannot win by brute strength of his minions alone, such as when facing a certain demon prince, or an oversized lady in a black dress with a shrink raygun. Trivia: *Brandon is believed to have been affiliated with the Bad Egg Unit for sometime, this would make him the first officially legionized member of the semi-rogue super terrorist organization who has canonically accepted cybernetic implants. Category:Archived